


In This Universe

by Macs_Baby_Girl



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe: No Main Character Death, Battle of Five Armies Spoilers, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macs_Baby_Girl/pseuds/Macs_Baby_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freeform AU post-BOFA. Contains mentions of sexual activity. <br/>Thorin/OC fluff. <br/>Because he deserved better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Universe

In This Universe.

 

He watches her nurse the child – his child. He never thought he would live to see this, never thought he would have a son of his own. The Battle that took his nephews very nearly claimed him too. Would have, had she not saved him. 

A half-elf, pale and silent, she had worked on him for hours, until he was far from death. Balin later told him she had almost died herself, pouring her own life force through her magic.   
He had ignored her, first, save thanking her gruffly. Perhaps it was pride, or perhaps he merely felt he had no words to transcribe his thoughts. 

Whatever magic she had woven had destroyed the gold sickness inside him, leaving him painfully aware of all that had happened, including the deaths of his sister’s sons.   
Only time allowed for him to heal. Time, and her. First her words, soothing and comforting in the darkness, then later her arms, her lips. 

When she came to him the night their son was conceived, she had already carved her place in his heart. A precarious place for any woman.   
At first he had no words to describe how he felt, but somehow, she knew. Foreheads touching, she had whispered ‘I already know’. 

Any control, any sense of propriety, had been lost since the war. Within the hour he had her pressed into the furs of his bed, her hands fisted in his hair as she moaned his name, over and over.   
When the moon turned full again, as they lay together in the dimly-lit cavernous space that was his bedchamber, she placed his big, rough hand on her belly and whispered her secret to him softly.

He watches her now, her green eyes wide and earnest as she in turn watches their son through a curtain of blonde hair. The boy has his dark looks, his blue eyes. Sometimes his son reminds him of Kili so much it hurts, so much that he has to pass the boy back to his mother and turn away for a moment. She knows, though, and her hand creeps onto his shoulder. 

When it comes to naming the boy, she lets him choose. He laments – he has two fallen nephews who were like sons to him. He cannot decide who to name his son for. When he turns to her, she shakes her head.  
“We will have plenty of sons, my love,” she says, “all will bear names you deem fit.”  
He decides to name his first son for his father. 

His wife is right.  
They have many years left, plenty of time for sons who will bear names that make him immeasurably sad.   
For the meantime, however, there is hope. In this universe, all is well.


End file.
